DESCRIPTION: This application requests support to continue and extend the Mexican Migration Project (MMP) for five years in order to provide researchers with an ongoing source of high quality data on the characteristics and behavior of documented and undocumented Mexican migrants to the USA. Research will expand the study to new communities in the western states of Durango, Aguascalientes, Colima, and Sinaloa and in the border states of Nuevo Leon, Baja California and Chihuahua. It will also include in MMP's home page new quantitative data files on spouse's work history and macroeconomic and labor market conditions in the USA and conditions in the Mexican political economy. It will add new qualitative data files containing the votive texts of migrants and their families and texts of ethnographic interviews with respondents about their experiences migrating to and from the USA and negotiating U.S. society.